Customers can use various payment services or applications to pay other customers, merchants or service providers. Typically, existing payment services require customers to sign up or register for an account by providing personal information and setting up a username and password in order to use the service. However, the existing method of account creation places much of the burden on the customers, thereby discouraging the customers from using the payment services.